1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of illumination. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus for illuminating a container of facial tissues from the inside of the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Facial tissue products are primarily utilitarian in nature. The purposes for these products are obvious, and the technical advancements in the toilet paper, paper towel and facial tissue products arts have been numerous over the years. Recent technical advancements in the facial tissue arts have been made in the areas of increased softness (e.g., quilting, chemical softeners, moisturizing lotions, etc.), added strength and reduced moisture penetration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,240, assigned to Kimberly-Clark Worldwide, Inc., discloses a facial tissue composition for sequestration of nasal secretion skin irritants, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,766, assigned to The Procter & Gamble Company, discloses a multi-ply facial tissue paper product comprising biodegradable chemical softening compositions and binder materials.
In addition to making such technical advancements in the various papers, technical and aesthetic advancements also have been made in the packaging of facial tissues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,600 discloses an in-line windowed facial tissue carton having more continuity of packaging and fewer glued sides. In this manner, any graphics on the package can continue unimpeded, without being aligned and glued, along the sides and up around the top to the window opening of the container. The improved container provides cleaner, uninterrupted graphics printed upon the container, resulting in a more dramatic and effective visual effect. Also advantageously, the tissue container can be built with fewer construction materials because there are fewer flaps.
Paper manufacturers also have developed a wide variety of non-utilitarian packaging improvements for facial tissues, offering an array of colors and designs inked, printed or embossed on the paper (and the containers as well) to provide a more pleasing appearance. Going one step further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,308 discloses toilet paper, paper towel and facial tissue products that have information placed, through printing or embossing, on the toilet paper, paper towels and facial tissues. The information can include advertisements, coupons, prizes (such as stickers and crossword puzzles), games or other promotional materials.
Also known are various decorative covers or “custom” containers intended for facial tissues, which usually either fit over the original facial tissue container or are designed for the original container to fit inside (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. D453,084 and D425,346).
One ongoing problem is that typical facial tissue containers, while perhaps being decorative or colorful, generally are poorly visible or not at all visible in the dark. However, it is often desired that the facial tissues be visible at any time of the day or night, often at any time of the year, and particularly if one has a cold or the flu.
As a solution to the foregoing problem, night lights or guide lights sometimes have been used in an effort to improve the night-time visibility of household items, such as facial tissues or the rubbish bin. However, in many cases, a typical night light is placed in a wall outlet near the floor, not near the surface of a night stand or table, where facial tissues are normally located. Furthermore, in some cases, a lamp or night light may produce excessive light, or may be otherwise undesirable. Glowing paint also may be used to mark the location of the facial tissue dispenser or the container itself, but this does not provide sufficient light to illuminate the tissues or the surrounding area.
Thus, there is a need in the art for the development of a lighted facial tissue container that provides direct but discreet lighting to the facial tissue dispenser, such that it may easily be seen at night, without producing unwanted indoor light pollution.